Quotes
by Sharkisha the 3rd
Summary: Flash is always quoting some movie... And every time he does, Red Arrow is around. Hilarity ensues. Will be a series of very short one shots, two per chapter. (A/N this is an updated summary).
1. Sing, Mary Poppins

Every time Flash quotes some movie, Red Arrow is around. And every time Red Arrow hears a quote, he groans and asks why Flash had to quote that movie. Flash takes the opportunities to pull his leg. Will be a series of one shots. Two per chapter.

A quote from... SING

"How am I ever going to get everyone to trust me again?" Hawkgirl, no, Shayera, groaned. "I've hit rock bottom."

"That's the best thing about hitting rock bottom, Shay. There's only one way left to go, and that's up!" Wally said cheerfully. Red Arrow, Roy, who had been in the cafeteria and overheard this, groaned.

"Oh my gosh, Flash, did you seriously just quote a kids movie?!" He asked.

"Yes! It was a great movie!" Wally said cheerfully. Everyone in there turned to hear the conversation. "And it sounds to me like you have seen the movie, because you wouldn't know the quote otherwise!"

"It was in the ads for it." Roy shrugged, trying to keep acting tough.

"Aha! Liar! You and Nightwing saw it with me! And you said you thought it was adorable!" Wally laughed maniacally, "Guess what, everyone! Red Arrow acts all tough but deep down, he's a total softy!"

Everyone cracked up as Roy's face turned as red as his hair. Shayera's mood lifted, too.

A quote from... Mary Poppins!

"There's only one word I can use to describe your conduct during that mission, Dove." Flash looked very angry. Dove hunched his shoulders up and shrunk down. Roy looked on, having been on the mission with them. He was slightly puzzled as to why Wally was about to chew Don out.

"It was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Wally suddenly looked very happy. Roy groaned. Don grinned.

"More Disney quotes?" Roy asked.

"Well, the sound of it is something quite atrocious." Wally shrugged. He looked Don, and it was if there was a mental communication between the two.

At the top of their lungs, in sync, they sang, "IF YOU SAY IT LOUD ENOUGH YOU'LL ALWAYS SOUND PRECOCIOUS! SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS!"

Roy shook his head, serious expression on his face.

"Come on, Red Arrow, we all know you want to sing along." Wally winked at Roy.

"Yeah, come on, we all know you're a total softy." Don added.

Roy shook his head again, but then cracked a grin.

"Um-dittle-ittle-um-dittle-I..." He sang. The other two grinned widely.

They walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, singing the song at the top of their lungs. Some, such as Orion, gave them weird looks, while others, such as Green Arrow, joined them.

 **A/N**

 **OKAY, TWO THINGS.**

 **1) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

 **2) FOR THOSE OF YOU WONDERING, MY AMNESIA STORY IS NOT ABANDONED. I JUST HAVE REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, BAD WRITERS BLOCK.**

 **THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **SHARKISHA THE 3rd.**


	2. Star Trek Beyond, The Twilight Zone

A quote from... Star Trek Beyond

Flash was piloting a Javelin. Red Arrow was riding, along with Wonder Woman.

"You know, Red Arrow, my uncle, Barry, joined the super hero business because he believed in it. I joined it on a dare." Flash stated, startling his passengers.

"Oh... My... Gosh! Flash! When will these quotes stop? Star Trek now?" Roy moaned.

"Never!" Wally laughed maniacally.

"And you did not join on a dare, you liar. You joined because you believed in it, like Barry." Roy sighed.

"I just really wanted to quote Star Trek Beyond." Wally shrugged.

"I'm sorry, what is Star Trek Beyond?" Diana asked. Wally choked on air.

"You've been in man's world for like 6 years and yet you still don't know what Star Trek is? Well, princess, I know what we're doing when we get back from this mission!" Wally grinned happily.

(PAGE BREAK)

A quote from... The Twilight Zone (A/N, I know it's a TV show but I couldn't resist.)

The three were battered up, but on their way back from their mission. Flash kept fidgeting. Diana was flying this time.

"Flash, would you quit moving?" Roy asked.

Wally turned to him, a serious expression on his face, and asked, "Do I look insane?"

"Now you're quoting the Twilight Zone. Seriously, do you see an air gremlin outside?" Roy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Uh... Not right now. But that's 'cause you're looking!" Wally responded, grinning.

"I'm confused again. What is the Twilight Zone? And what are air gremlins?" Diana asked. Wally choked on air again while Roy laughed at him.

"After we watch Star Trek, princess, we are watching the Twilight Zone." Wally said after recovering.

"Well, I don't know, I'm pretty busy, and-" Diana got interrupted by Wally.

"I'll bring iced mochas." He said. Diana paused for a moment.

"Fine, then." She said. Wally pumped his fists, while Roy shook his head in amusement.

FIN


	3. Monty Python, Sherlock

MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL

Flash was giving instructions to the team he was leading to help fight some supervillains.

"I will go inside with Red Arrow. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, the rest of you art to enter and help us." Flash instructed.

"Monty Python this time? Flash, do me a favor, and get yourself a life." Roy moaned.

"Impossible! Burn the witch!" Wally exclaimed, grinning widely. Roy just shook his head in amusement.

SHERLOCK/STAR TREK T.O.S./STAR TREK REBOOT

"Augh, this is impossible!" Roy moaned. He, Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, and Wally were all hanging out. Roy was playing Poptropica on his phone.

"Are you trying to figure out how to pass that level?" Dick asked, plopping down in the seat next to him and eating a slice of pizza. Wally sat down on the other side of Roy with a whole box of it.

"Yeah, and it's impossible! I mean, I think I should do this one thing, but that doesn't make any sense what so ever!" Roy ranted.

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." Wally told him.

"Thanks, Spock." Roy muttered sarcastically. Dick was grinning.

"But didn't Sherlock Holmes say that first?" He asked.

"In the book, I think. And then Spock used it in Star Trek a lot. And then, in the show Sherlock, Sherlock said that, I think." Wally replied.

"Is all you do in your free time just research quote from movies and TV shows?" Roy asked.

"That's not _all_ I do." Wally replied, "I hang out with losers sometimes." Both punched him, which caused him to drop his pizza box.

Wally pouted at the pizza that was now on the floor. Then he turned to the two and pointed an accusing finger at them.

"BURN THE WITCH!"

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Alright, so here's the deal. I'll take requests for quotes in the comments. But I might not know what everything is, so I may be unable to take a quote from the thing you want me to, unless you provide a quote from it (Did that make sense? Seemed kinda confusing to me). Anyways, I decided to expand to TV shows and songs, because movie were limited... Ish. To sum it up, you want something in here? Give me the quote and where it's from. I'll put it in (Why didn't I just say that in the first place?)

Also, for those wondering about my Amnesia story... Yeah, I kinda abandoned it. If anyone wants to take it up and continue it, PM me.

I also have a question. How does one get a Beta to preview their writing? PM me the answer or answer in the reviews.

Oh, also, the only thing I own at all are the plots. I feel like I've said that before. Huh. Well, I'm saying it again.

Here's the quotes to expect next: One from Princess Bride, and one from Harry Potter, as have been requested. And after those ones, there will be one from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Be prepared.

Thanks for your time, and tell me what you think,

Sharkisha the 3rd


	4. Princess Bride, Harry Potter

PRINCESS BRIDE

"Ughhhh this line is soooooooooo long!" Roy moaned. He and Wally were at the mall in the food court, waiting for food.

Wally looked over at him, "Eh, get used to it."

"I'm surprised you're not complaining." Roy commented, "You hate long lines."

"Yeah, but life is pain. Anyone telling you otherwise is selling something." Wally replied with a short shrug.

Roy sighed, "I just can't deal with you anymore." Wally grinned widely.

HARRY POTTER

There was a box of donuts in the kitchen in the Watchtower. Wally spotted them, and was going to attempt to steal them.

Using his speed, he took them, and headed to the cafeteria. Roy was in there, eating. He saw Wally and rolled his eyes.

Superman swooped in while Wally was eating.

"Flash, what are you doing with that box of donuts from the kitchen?" Superman asked, sighing.

Wally jumped, startled by him. He guiltily looked between the box of donuts and Superman.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Wally stated matter-of-factly.

Superman rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the box, which Wally gave him. It had had 12 donuts, but now there were only 4.

Superman sighed as he flew away, and Wally grinned.

"Flash, one day, I am going to quote a movie instead of you, and it will blow your mind." Roy said, sighing.

"I'm sure it will happen, R.A., but right now... I'm hungry!" Wally sped away, a gust of wind in his place. Roy shook his head in amusement.

NEXT CHAPTER...

Moana, and Lilo and Stitch


	5. Moana, Lilo and Stitch

MOANA

Roy, Wally, and Dick were hanging out yet again.

Roy and Dick were giving Wally funny looks, which didn't go unnoticed.

Wally laughed merrily, "Ohhh! I see what's happening here! You're face to face with greatness and it's strange!"

Roy and Dick started laughing.

"Nice try, bud!" Roy laughed.

"We were just gonna say you had left over chocolate on your mouth!" Dick added.

Wally wiped his mouth and punched the two of them. That just made them laugh even more. Wally fake pouted the rest of the time they hung out.

LILO AND STITCH

Shayera was curious. She had heard that Wally had strongly argued against her excursion from the League after the Thanagarian Crisis. Even though the vote didn't matter in the end, she wanted to know why.

She found him in the cafeteria, talking to Red Arrow, as always. The two seemed pretty close these days, as though they were old friends... Which they probably were.

"Flash, do you have a minute?" Shayera asked. Wally nodded and turned towards her.

"What is it, Shay?" He asked.

"It's just... After the Thanagarian Crisis, I heard that you argued strongly against me being kicked out. But I betrayed you all. Why would you do that for me?" Shayera questioned.

"You're Ohana." Wally answered easily.

"What does Ohana mean?" Shayera asked, utterly confused.

"Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Wally replied, smiling warmly.

Shayera smiled back, "Thank you, Flash." Wally nodded.

After she left, he turned back to Roy.

"Cliché, but that was perfect usage of that quote." Roy commented.

"I've wanted to use that was one for awhile." Wally confided.

NEXT TIME...

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and Big Hero 6


	6. Fantastic Beasts, Big Hero 6

FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM

Wally and Roy were walking down the sidewalk in Star City. A lot of anti metahuman rallies had been going on recently. They got on both hero's nerves, but more so Wally than Roy.

By accident, they stumbled upon one. A person rushing nearby caused Wally to trip.

The person speaking, a lady around 35, noticed this.

"You there!" She called to Wally, who stood up and looked at her, "What brings you to our meeting? Are you a seeker? A seeker of the truth?"

Wally smirked, "I'm more of a chaser, really." Roy and Wally quickly fled the scene.

"Dude, I can't believe she quoted Fantastic Beasts exactly." Roy said, laughing.

"I don't think she did it on purpose, either! That was a perfect set up for me!" Wally agreed, also laughing.

The two went on their merry way, ignoring all the problems the world held.

BIG HERO 6

Wally was playing Poptropica this time, and also struggling.

Roy walked over, and chuckled to himself.

"Have you finished this world? Gimme the answers." Wally said.

"Nope. But as Tadashi from Big Hero 6 would say, 'Look for a new angle!'" Roy responded.

Wally set his game down and looked at him, "You're right. My mind is blown."

"Aha! The tables have turned!" Roy yelled victoriously, which earned him stares from other people.

"I figured out how I'll solve it!" Wally exclaimed after a while.

"How?" Roy asked.

"I looked for a new angle, and I realized that I could look up a walkthrough online!"

NEXT TIME...

Undecided so far.

For those who don't know what Poptropica is, it's a game where your character goes to different islands and goes on adventures and solves problems on them. I used to play it all the time.

Aren't you proud of me, though? Three updates in one day!

Thanks for your time! Give me suggestions. Book quotes, too.

Sharkisha the 3rd


	7. Spider-Man, Percy Jackson

SPIDER-MAN

Wally and Roy were hanging out (Yet again) at Wally's apartment. This time, however, Roy was thinking about important things.

"Hey, Wally?" He asked.

"Yesh?" The red haired speedster sat up and looked at him.

"What is it like? Having powers? How do you handle it?" Roy asked.

"You learn. It can take awhile, but you'll learn. After all, with great power comes great responsibility." Wally answered with a goofy grin on his face.

"Spider-Man." Roy said flatly, "Why did he even say that? Does he even have that great of power?"

Wally glared at him now, "Uh, yeah! He has super strength, can climb walls, super senses, and shoot sticky webs... I think he's cool."

"'K, man, you do you." Roy said with a smirk.

PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS

This time, Wally and Dick were hanging out at Wally's apartment. Dick had the same question, which he asked Wally.

Wally, who was exhausted from a recent mission for the Justice League, looked at him, "With great power... Comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later." With that, he fell asleep on the couch.

Dick laughed at him, but soon fell asleep himself, falling on top of Wally unceremoniously.

Roy entered a few moments later, saw how they were sleeping, and took a picture. He would later use the picture to blackmail the two of them.

FIN.

 **Alright, so, sorry for the lack of updates... But I'm lazy. And I've been busy. I promise.**

 **And so you know, I am on Wally's side on the Spider-Man thing. I'm so looking forward to Spider-Man: Homecoming (which comes out tomorrow... or in 40 minutes as it's nearly midnight). I think Tom Holland will be a great Spider-Man.**

 **Anyways, I'm taking requests, as always!**

 **Next up is: Hunger Games & Guardians of the Galaxy!**

 **Thanks for making this my most popular story (probably),**

 **Sharkisha the 3rd**


	8. Hunger Games, Guardians of the Galaxy

HUNGER GAMES

Flash and a group of heroes were going to an alien planet for a mission. Red Arrow was in his group.

They took off in the Javelin and got to their destination rather quickly.

"Hey, Flash?" Star Girl asked, walking up to the seasoned hero as they exited.

"Yeah, Kourtney?" Flash looked at her and grinned.

"Do you have any advice for this mission? It's my first off world one." Star Girl asked. Roy listened in, wondering how Wally would answer.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." Wally told her.

"I don't think quoting the Hunger Games is the best thing right now." Roy warned.

"Someone's gotta lighten the mood!" Wally smiled.

GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY

Things went wrong on the mission. Many of the heroes got knocked out by the evil alien who was trying to take over his planet.

Flash, however, didn't. He noticed Captain Atom getting up, though, and so he decided to make a distraction. Red Arrow was standing near him.

It was then Flash started singing, "Never Gonna Give You Up," while dancing.

"What... Are you doing?" The alien asked.

"Dance off, bro! Me and you!" Wally replied, dancing like you would in the seventies.

He looked at Roy, "Passin' it to you!" Roy stared at him.

"Alright, alright, take it back all subtly." Wally said, continuing to dance.

"What... ARE you doing?" The alien demanded.

"Distracting you, bro! So he can do that!" Wally responded just as Captain Atom shot the alien with a blast of radiation. The speedster ran in for a quick punch, and the alien was defeated.

On the Javelin ride back to the Watchtower, Roy had to confront Wally about what had happened.

"Dude... Can I start calling you Peter Quill? Or Star-Lord?" Roy asked.

"Sure, man!" Wally said cheerfully. Roy shook his head in amusement.

FIN.

 **Alright, I think this is one of the best ones so far, but that's my opinion.**

 **Got any suggestions or requests? Because I don't have any quotes on deck right now.**

 **Thanks for taking time out of your day and reading this when you could've been doing something semi-productive,**

 **Sharkisha the 3rd**


	9. Steven Universe, Mulan

STEVEN UNIVERSE

The former Teen Titans were hanging out together: Wally, Roy, Dick, Donna, and Garth. It was one of their monthly get-togethers. This time it was a day at the beach.

Dick was trying to cook pork chops. Emphasis on 'trying.'

"Dude, they're overcooked." Roy said, watching him and shaking his head.

"If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." Wally stated.

"Isn't that from that weird show, Steven Universe?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I haven't actually watched it. I saw that quote in a commercial and thought that it applied to my life perfectly. Woah, Dick, don't throw that beauty away!" Wally exclaimed, looking aghast at the Romani, who was in the process of throwing the pork chop away.

"I'll eat it." Wally continued.

Donna wrinkled her nose, "It's burnt."

Wally proceeded to take it and take a bite from it, "A speedster's gotta eat!"

MULAN

The group was swimming. Donna, Dick, and Garth were having a swimming race, though the winner was obvious.

Wally had just gotten out of the water to get more food, and Roy was sitting on the beach, staring at Donna.

Wally sighed and sat down next to him, "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

Roy looked at him, trying to brush off the fact that he had been staring, despite his rapid reddening cheeks. He managed to sputter out, "I- Uh- we... We can fight the Huns later."

Wally shook his head in amusement, "You are pathetic."

"I don't see you going after any girls." Roy said bitterly.

"Actually, I met this woman named Linda Park recently. She's hot, funny, and smart. And I've actually gone on dates with her. Me. The man who calls himself a woman's man but is really just a hopeless mess." Wally said, "Just... Talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

"Maybe I should... But what if she hates me after that?" Roy asked.

"You know Donna. She won't." Wally replied. He got up and went to eat. Donna was coming up to get food as well now.

Roy stood up, "Um, Donna, there's, ah, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Soooo... Sorry that I'm a horrible updater and all. Sinceriously, I am. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Requests, anyone? Pleaaaase? I need inspiration. Oh, I just started wtchin Agents of SHIELD, but I'm only 6 episodes in, but... If anyone wants a quote from there, I can dig one up!**

 **Also, sorry about the delay in the Steven Universe quote. My mind thought I had quoted it awhile ago, but I guess I hadn't! Oh well! Here it is now!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Sharkisha the 3rd**


	10. Black Panther, Doctor Strange

BLACK PANTHER

Roy and Wally were fighting as Red Arrow and the Flash in Central City against the Rogues.

Mirror Master had captured Linda Park and put her in the mirror dimension.

"I'm going after her." Wally called to Roy.

"Okay. Don't freeze when you see her!" Roy called in response.

Wally laughed, "I never freeze!" Then, he dove into the mirror dimension.

Elapsed time, 5 seconds...

Wally stood up and looked at Linda, freezing. Then, awkwardly, he said, "... Hi."

5 minutes after the fight and they were out...

"He froze, didn't he?" Roy asked Linda.

"Yep." Linda said, popping the 'p.' Wally blushed, although it was hardly noticeable under his cowl.

DOCTOR STRANGE

Wally was explaining some things about the multiverse to Roy.

"There's an infinite number of realities. There's one where the Justice League is the Justice Lords and they're all evil. There's probably one where you have super speed and I'm the archer. Or our genders are flipped. Or-"

"That just sounds like a bunch of mediocre fanfictions." Roy said.

Wally paused and grinned, "How do you know what fanfictions are like, huh, Roy?"

Roy shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Wally laughed happily and then grinned even wider, "Who are you in this vast multiverse, Mr. Harper?"

Roy rolled his eyes again and punched him.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates, but ton's been going in this year, and for once it's not just because I'm lazy. I thought some Marvel quotes would be good.**

 **Don't judge me for putting those in, by the way. I adore Marvel movies (face it, the only good DC movie was Wonder Woman), but DC wins everything else.**

 **As always, thanks for taking time out of your day to read this! Give me suggestions!**

 **-Sharkisha the 3rd**


	11. HGttG, Dead Poets Society

HITCHIKER'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY

Flash and Red Arrow sat on the Watchtower, staring down at Earth.

"Kinda surreal, isn't it? Up here in space, our planet looks so small, so insignificant. We're just like specks of dust compared to everything else," Flash said.

"Yeah. That's very insightful of you, West," Red Arrow agreed.

"I guess so," Wally said.

"Now you've got me thinking-" Roy began.

"You, thinking? Unimaginable, " Wally cut him off.

"Haha. That more relates to you, though. Anyways, haven't you ever wondered what our purpose is? What's our place in this vast universe? What's the meaning of our lives?" Roy asked.

"Ah. The answer, the meaning to life, the universe, everything else... 42," Wally responded, smirking.

Roy simply lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. The two friends turned back to the view, both contemplating what purpose their lives held.

DEAD POETS SOCIETY

The Justice League was having a meeting that included every member after the whole ordeal with Cadmus. The 7 founders sat up front, above of everyone else... Something Flash didn't fully agree with.

Regardless, the meeting commenced, and Flash didn't speak too much, wanting everyone else to be able to get a word in.

They were arguing about the laser cannon that had fired down on the city. They were arguing about violence, fighting, and more things that Flash didn't particularly care for.

"Hey! I've got a question for Flash! He hasn't talked much," Hawk yelled.

Flash's eyes widened for less than a second, but he looked at Hawk and nodded, letting the man know he could continue.

"What do you think about all this? Fighting, violence, the cannon- What are your thoughts?" Hawk asked.

"You sound like a reporter," Flash commented, "But... No matter what anybody tells you, words and ideas can change the world."

There was a moment of silence for a few moments, before someone said, "How is that an answer?"

"Kinda reveals my view on violence, doesn't it?" Flash asked, "Oh, and we shot a laser cannon at a city populated with civilians. That city is a mess right now. I'm gonna go clean up." He stood, knowing what needed to be done.

He looked at Red Arrow, "You- You're coming with me." Roy stood up without speaking. They started walking out.

"Woah, you're just leaving in the middle of a meeting?" Someone asked.

"Flash, what are you doing?" Superman asked.

Flash stopped and grinned, "Carpe diem, my friend. Seizing the day!" He winked, and ran Roy out of there before anyone could protest.

At the city in New Mexico, Wally and Roy were working together on cleaning up a collapsed building.

"Dead Poets Society has some really good quotes," Roy said as they worked.

"Sure does. Sad movie, though," Wally said.

"Why did we leave the meeting suddenly, again?" Roy asked.

"To make a point, I guess. Show them that fighting's pointless. Love can change the world in a moment, but what do I know?" Wally asked.

"Isn't that from an Ed Sheeran song? Whatever. I don't know if the others really got the point, Kid," Roy said.

Wally lifted an eyebrow, and gestured to where a Javelin was landing. Justice Leaguers were stepping out.

"Looks to me like they got it just fine."

OoOoOoOoO

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to go for a more serious tone today, just because a tone change can be a good thing. Or a bad thing. Did anyone else notice how during the end credits of Infinity War there were no bright colors and the music was sad?! That's not a tone change I like, man.

Anyways, I thought I'd let you all know that I have not actually seen Hitchhicker's Guide to the Galaxy. I do know the 42 quote because this teacher I had said it all time... He was a horrible teacher and was fired before he had even taught at our school for a year, but that's aside the point! I have seen Dead Poets Society, and I loved it... And hated it, because it's a movie that actually made me cry. That's a big deal, guys. I don't cry in movies, normally. I also included an Ed Sheeran quote from the song "What do I Know?" because I love that song and Ed Sheeran in general. That song's good. Listen to it.

Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this,

Sharkisha the 3rd


End file.
